You Found Me
by Beccky
Summary: Elena confesses her love to damon, but he denies it, and leaves her to become depressed, he doesnt realize that what he told her may cause him to lose his love forever, can Damon realize his mistake and save her before it's too late? Came up with this after hearing "You Found Me" by the Fray and watching the episode where damon confesses HIS Love. DxE! T for suicide attempt


_You Found Me._

_Air finally reached the lungs of Elena Gilbert. Her skin seemed translucent and her heartbeat shallow. Long, disheveled, chocolate locks cascaded down her face as she inhaled deeply. She was alive. _

Damon Salvatore hovered over the breathtaking love of his life as he prayed for her return to earth. He could simply not go on without her. He recalled hours earlier how they had gotten into an argument over her realization that she loved him. They had developed a strong bond since his brooding, irritable brother left, and Elena had felt her heart beginning to swell with joy each moment she spent with him. She declared her oncoming feelings for him, but Damon had dismissed it, stating coldly that she only was replacing Stefan with him. The shock and insult lay clear in her sorrowful eyes as she stuttered, "D-do you r-really think of me that way, D-Damon? That I'm just u-using you?" Damon had glared into her teary eyes and replied, "That's the only explanation for your all of the sudden "love" you feel for me. I won't be fooled by you, Elena. This is exactly what Katherine had done. You're as conniving as her, and better off dead." With his harsh statement hitting her, he walked away, never looking back towards her as she crumpled to the ground in despair. It was only hours later that this would lead her to heed his opinion and become a harm to herself.

Elena's POV

After Damon had left, all hope left me. I don't know how much more loss I could take. It was getting too much to handle. Jenna, Alaric, Mom, Dad, Stefan…and now Damon. It was my fault. Attracting danger wherever I was, people died to protect me, despite my protests. Conflict also ensued because of me. Due to my resemblance to Katherine, the girl who had broken both Stefan and Damon's hearts and killed them in the process, they fought over me. I wish I wasn't her doppelganger, but if I wasn't then Damon and Stefan wouldn't be in my life. Rage and regret filled my every pore and I screamed in despair. I loved Stefan, but I realized Damon was always the one there for me. He wasn't afraid to kill to protect me, Stefan was. If I had just confessed my feelings earlier Damon wouldn't hate me. Trudging slowly to the bathroom, I slunk past the door and collapsed to the floor in defeat. I couldn't take it. If my death would truly make the one person who I truly loved with my heart happy, then so be it. I would do anything to provide his satisfaction. My gaze locked on to the bottle of ibuprofen sitting on the edge of the sink. Just a few would take my endless pain away..but first I needed a drink. Getting up slowly, I walked towards the parlor where Damon kept his beloved scotch. Using his glass, I poured to my hearts content until I realized it was dripping onto my hands. 'God, what a mess I am.', I thought to myself. I couldn't end my misery without taking a piece of Damon with me though, so I proceeded to his room and slipped into one of his shirts, his scent filling my nostrils. I felt a pang of sorrow and delight as I relished in his aroma. He would be with me when I passed. Retreating back to where my death would occur, I smiled sadly. I faintly realized that music was echoing throughout the walls of the boarding house. The tune was melancholic and it suited me. It struck me that it was one of my favorite bands, The Fray, singing "You Found Me". The smile escaped my lips as I knew Damon would find me, but I would already be gone. I resigned myself to my fate, hoping that Damon would come back soon…

Damons POV

Driving in my Camaro, my mind sought out the memories Elena and I shared before this mess. I recalled standing on my porch, looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, and kissing her soft lips, loving the sweet taste of her and wanting more. I remembered holding her in my arms as she sobbed after losing Saint Stefan, and most of all I remember telling her I love her. I still do. After all the chaos that happened in this little town and the misery that followed, I just didn't want to allow myself to hurt again so I turned off my humanity.. Now regret fills me as I come to the conclusion that what Elena told me was pure and true. I loved her, so intensely, and would give anything to protect her and keep her with me. I knew I had to turn back, so that's exactly what I did. Driving back there seemed to go painfully slow, and my mind and undead heart raced as I recalled my last words to her, "_You're better off dead…" _Horror consumed me as I knew how vulnerable Elena was. If she loved me as strongly as she claimed, she would've submit to my opinion to please me. My stomach felt sick and I dry heaved as I neared the mansion. 'Please be alright, Elena, my love, my angel, please.. don't take me seriously for once..' I thought desperately, hoping in some magical way she would hear this and be alright. Alive, breathing, mine. If I lost her, I don't know what I would do with myself. Stefan would be right about his claim that I was a monster; I destroyed Elena. As I scrambled out of my car, my vampiric speed told hold of me as I rushed into the house, willing myself to remain calm until I found her. I paused, confusion overtaking me as I heard music. It seemed to be coming into the direction of my room. The song's depressing sounds filled my ears as I observed my room. My bottle of Scotch was smashed, millions of pieces of glass glistening sinisterly in the darkness, and my clothes were thrown about the room. That's when I smelled it, blood. Alarm ran through me, startling my heart as I followed the scent. It led me to my bathroom, and what I found there nearly killed me, That's when the lyrics of the song finally hit me as I saw my love collapsed before me…

_Lost and insecure… You found me, you found me.._

I tried to shake her, as I didn't want her to be gone, I needed her. I loved her. The bottle of pills lay loosely in her limp hand as the pills scattered beneath it. Shock and horror filled me, "No…Elena, no, baby, no please..please don't be gone..princess, you can't.." I whispered, mortified. Then in my peripheral, I saw the blood seeping slowly from one wrist, and I glanced up to see some pumping out of her neck. Digust at myself exploded inside me.. and I cried out in despair as I bit into my wrist, and held it to her lips, "Please, Elena, please, Princess, drink..drink it..come on!" I urged desperately. The music seemed to grow louder with my desperation and the lyrics belted out mournfully..

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait? _

Guilt consumed me as she still wasn't drinking, I should've come back, I shouldn't have been so ignorant, so idiotic.. I couldn't accept losing my love, I couldn't accept losing Elena, even though it was my fault.. and the song seemed to accuse me too, as if it knew my mistake. The music rang out resentfully, hitting my ears as I listened, sobbing silently as I urged Elena to bite..

_Where were you? Where were you? _

_Just a little late, you found me.._

_You found me…_

"I'm so sorry, Elena.. please forgive me my love…please wake up, I want to see your beautiful smile, your eyes, those breathtaking eyes, I want to hear your voice, that sweet, innocent voice, even if I have to suffer for it.. I love you, I love you..please come back to me, Princess.. I'm lost without you..Please.." I cried out painfully, and I glanced down, seeing that no movement or reaction was made by her. I bowed my head in defeat, as I clutched her body to my chest, rocking and sobbing uncontrollably. Memories of my most precious moments with her rushed in my head, like a movie. The coy smiles she gave me, when I crawled into her bed and laid protectively beside her as she was afraid, I remember my arms, snug around her shaking form as I soothed her into slumber.. The scent of her coconut shampoo lifted into my nostrils as I inhaled her intoxicating scent.. Never have I loved a girl so much that I was willing to lose everything I was just to save her, not even Katherine. This girl, this human, she had managed to slip past the walls I had put up for my emotions over the centuries, and she had received my love. This only made me cry harder. That's when I heard it. Inaudible to human ears, I heard my angel whisper tiredly and weakly, "..Damon?" I looked down again to see her eyes halfway opened and gazing up at me. My blood stained her lips, but color began to restore to her pallid face. Joy erupted in my heart, and I clutched her closer, not wanting to lose her again. "Yes, Princess, Damon's right here…I'm so sorry, for putting you through such pain, I'll never forgive myself." I brought her frail hand to my lips and kissed it, my lips lingering on the sweet taste of her flesh. A small watery smile formed on her lips and she snuggled her head into my chest. "I'm sorry too, Damon, I should've told you sooner, I was just afraid..but my feelings were true and I don-"

She started saying, but I interrupted her as I bowed my head so my face was mere inches above hers and a pained rage overcame my face but faded quickly as I growled, "Don't you **ever **apologize for my mistake, Elena, it was my fault and I shouldn't have reacted so harshly, you've already been through enough, and I pushed you to-" I choked out in a sob, but her hand reached up and cupped my cheek sweetly, "Damon Salvatore, you mean the world to me, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I love you.." A small smirk formed on my lips as I gazed into her beautiful eyes, "Why, Princess, who wouldn't love me? I'm simply irresistible, but you? You are breathtakingly gorgeous, and as cute as a button. I love you so much more than my heart can take, I've never loved anyone as you before, and I never want to. You complete me." Elena's smile widened as she pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around me.. She nuzzled her face into my neck and I kissed the top of her head, relishing in our closeness. "I'll love you, always and forever and be there for you no matter what, forever." She whispered sweetly in my ear. It was my turn to smile widely as I graced her ear with my lips, then her cheek, and I slowly placed my lips on hers, and kissed her with the longing and passion of a million lovers. I couldn't deny my love for her. She was mine. I gazed into her eyes as she looked into my ocean blue ones as I responded, " And I, my beautiful angel, swear to protect you no matter what happens, and will love you, always and forever, I'd rather die, than live without you, you bring more life to me than life itself." I felt her grip around me tighten at that, and my grip around her tightened as well. This little minx, this human girl, stole my heart away, and as long as she is the one that holds it, I will never want it back. We cuddled together reconciling in silence, and the music haunted my ears again, accept this time it was approving, and it reassured me that I had found my love, and would stay with her for eternity.. it echoed blissfully as I led my love out of the house and we began to spend our lives together.

_You found me,_

_You found me._

_NORMAL POV_

Their thoughts seemed to connect as Damon thought to himself, "indeed, I did find you, Elena. And so very glad I am that I did.", and as Elena happily thought to herself, 'I'm so happy that I finally found my true love, we finally found each other, my soulmate, my everything.."

Their thoughts mirrored each other, as they both pondered the same opinion, that their love, so pure and true, was for everlasting, sweet, eternity.,\


End file.
